The invention relates to a stringed musical instrument, and in particular to a double bass, of the type comprising a resonating body formed by a front plate, back plate and side ribs, a neck secured to the body, a bridge supported on the front plate, and strings extending across the body and neck and stretched across the bridge. More particularly the invention relates to such a stringed musical instrument having an electrical pick-up element mounted between the bridge and a part of the body for connection to an electrical amplifier and loudspeaker system.
The use of an electrical pick-up element in a stringed musical instrument having a body or resonating box of conventional form and design leads in many cases not to a satisfying result because certain overtones and parasitic vibrations are unequally amplified. This is particularly the case in a double bass which instrument often has a strong tendency to produce specific tones relatively weak or relatively strong which causes an unbalanced sound and may lead to reaction coupling effects.